Was It Just a Dare?
by flippinflips
Summary: Tsukasa Ryoto accidentally made a bet about getting in the pants of none other than Tessho Iwashiro, and Ryoto is not backing down. The genius is going to seduce the hell out of the poor unknowing vet, just you watch. (It got very fluffy?)
1. So It Begins

(A/N: Made this fic bc this fandom needs more of it.. It's also my first time writing these so please, critics, suggestions or anything that can help me improve :D)

(disclaimer: Wild Life is definitely not mine)

(warning: bxb, but I'm pretty sure you know that already..)

(Ryoto's POV)

* * *

It all started as a mere dare. Ryoto was out at a pub with his colleagues, one of them asked him how the hell was he able to read hardcore porn in public and still get all the chicks flocking at his direction. The nurses also seemed to think that he was some sex deity that can get into anyone's pants. "It's because they secretly want to be &*&%^ and get !%& %," he informed them with a grin that rose goosebumps.

A tipsy young professor then pointed out that Ryoto seemed to flirt with one particular vet more than the others, that was Tessho Iwashiro. For some reason, his heart skipped a beat at the name but he ignored it in favour of saying some shameless innuendo about it. The man then stood up and slammed the table, mildly surprising Ryoto. "AH-HA! BET YOU CAN'T GET INTO _THAT_ GUY'S PANTS!" he pointed at the genius vet.

Ryoto, also with the help of booze in his system, took that as a challenge and told them that he _could_ make Tessho bend for him, literally and figuratively. That resulted in a bet. Money was of course not an issue, losing was. The genius was _not_ going to lose. He was going to get into Tessho's pants before the month ends.

* * *

The next day was a regular day at R.E.D section 2. It was late in the afternoon; Ryoto was in his office busy with his manga when Tessho barged in. The blond vet just received a patient that he had never dealt with before, and had to ask Ryoto for tips and suggestions. The older man happily provided him with them, not forgetting to put some extra twists of his own. Right after Tessho heard it all, Ryoto watched as the young vet ran out of his office.

Sighing, the man placed his book down and began to think about the bet he made yesterday. He wasn't thinking clearly and he sure didn't want to scare the blond away. But at the same time it was not his character to back down from a bet. He would need Tessho to think it's all him, not Ryoto.

Sure, many won't believe it but Ryoto swinged both ways. He actually preferred men over women. It wasn't that he was very gay, it was just because men proved to be more of a challenge. Ryoto could have women do whatever he wanted in a blink of an eye, it was so easy it got boring. Men however, would need him to get into their heads before letting him onto their beds. The bet would certainly be interesting.

He then wondered which one Tesshou preferred. Male or female? Driven by curiosity, he went out to ask the man in question.

* * *

"So," Ryoto said as he plopped down on a chair beside Tessho, who was engrossed with his lunch, "are you straight?" Seno and Inu simultaneously choked on their food, Ryoto waited for an answer with a smile. The blond vet stopped eating and stared at the man.

 _Silence_.

Everyone on the table was staring at Tessho.

 _More silence._

"Wait- what?" was his only reply after like, a whole minute.

* * *

Seno explained what the question meant, only then did Tessho spit out his drink. Man, the boy was so adorably oblivious, it made Ryoto want to tie him up and- "Why do you want to know about my sexuality?" Tessho's question pulled him away from his thought. Damn.

"Just curious~" said the older doctor casually. This got him a very suspicious look from all three listeners. He turned towards the nurse and asked, "Nurse Seno, wouldn't you want to know too?" The blush only needed a second to conquer her face. "See? We all want to know," he smiled innocently and faced the pouting Tessho.

The young blond took a few moments to think before he sighed, "I don't know." _Huh?_

"What do you mean?" Ryoto asked.

"I- uh, haven't actually been together with anyone, nor have I done 'the thing' if you get what I mean. I'm not sure which one I'll prefer."

 _Silence_.

Seno piped up, "Doctor.. you've never dated anyone?"

"Nope."

 _More silence._

 _Holy hell was he serious?_ Ryoto looked at Tessho's face. _Oh, he was. Crap._ Before he could hold himself, he imagined Tessho in positions that were not safe for children's view. Or anyone's view, in that matter. The images all went south to a certain spot between his legs. In haste, he made an excuse to part with them and take care of the growing little Ryoto in the privacy of his office.

* * *

 _Damn,_ that was a surprise. Tessho never dated anyone _? He's a virgin?_ Wasn't he like, 25 years old? Ryoto sighed. Tessho was a brilliant and passionate man, and with a great body to top it up. Lots of people from either gender would jump him in a second, given the chance.

To Ryoto's surprise, his chest clenched at the thought of Tessho being with someone. That's weird. He should be okay with that. Maybe it's him wanting to win the bet?

Anyways, that meant Tessho wasn't 100% straight either, which would make things much easier. Now.. how would he make Tessho fall for him?

* * *

(A/N: the fun starts on the next chapter~)


	2. Warming Up

(A/N: I hope I didn't make that many mistakes)

(disclaimer: not mine)

(warning: bxb, slightly suggestive content? maybe?)

(Tessho's POV)

* * *

"Does Doctor Ryoto seem a little strange today?" whispered Seno.

"Isn't he always strange?" Tessho replied before breathing down his 6th yakitoridon.

"He doesn't usually flee after being strange."

"Mhm mawhe he neeth theh hoo (maybe he needed the loo)," told the vet with a mouthful. Seno was about to argue when she was then called away by the nurse station, she stood up and told him she'd got to go instead.

* * *

After lunch, Tessho walked his way to the 2nd division's examination room with Inu. Halfway there, he was paged to go to the office of none other than the Tsukasa Ryoto. _What does he want now?_ Tessho sighed. The vet changed his path and went for the office, dread filling his stomach but as well as a little tingle that had always been present whenever he was called by Ryoto. _It's the tingle of fear_ , he assured himself.

He didn't bother on knocking before letting himself in. "My, my, has anyone ever taught you manners?" asked Ryoto with an ever present manga in hand. _A man who drops his work on other people on a daily basis is scolding me about manners?_ Tessho crossed his arms. Frowning, he asked, "what do you want now, Ryoto?"

The man in question stood up from his seat and casually approached him. But Ryoto didn't stop a few meters away from the younger man, he kept walking until he invaded the younger's personal space. Tessho, realizing it a bit too late, was surprised and leant back against the door. Ryoto placed his arm beside Tessho's face and leaned in. The blond vet could hear his own heart beating fast and hard, the sound ringing in his ears, blood rushed to his face. His chest tightened, he couldn't breathe. The taller man's lips were two inches shy from his own parted ones. So close he could feel Ryoto's breath..

"I need you to do me a favour."

That was all those lips said before the owner stood straight and walked away. Much less to say, Tessho was gobsmacked. "Wha-," Tessho managed to choke out. Ryoto on the other hand, was lounging on the sofa humming a happy tone, back with his manga. _Is this guy even- damn him_. The younger vet was still recovering from his shock, a hand on his rapid beating heart.

"I finished my paid leave again," the content man started, "so I thought we can take the Nagatanien kids to a park or something. I'm sure the director will let us, with the kids and all." _THIS MAN I SWEAR-_ Teshho, as usual, told Ryoto to do his job. The argument lasted a while until Ryoto told him that he already brainwashed the chairman anyways. _Ah, t_ _hat would explain the Pelvis wig this morning,_ he thought _._ With that, the argument was dropped.

* * *

As Tesshou walked out of the room, the memory of Ryoto closing in on him against the wall struck him. Hard. All of the feelings he felt rushed back; the heavy pounding of his heart, the breath stuck in his throat, Ryoto leaning over him like he was in control, and his lips _oh so close_ -

Inu interrupted his train of thought with a loud yelp because his owner nearly stepped on a sleeping cat's tail. The blond woke up from his daydream,laughed and thanked his best friend. He then realized that he had licked his lips, wondering how the older man's lips would taste- _Not again!_ He ran his hand over his hair in frustration.

Ever since the sexuality question, it was like a little switch in Tessho's head was flicked on. He started to ponder what it would feel like, to have another body against his own. And for some reason, the "body" that he imagined had always appeared as none other than the infamous Ryoto.

 _What is wrong with me,_ he sighed in despair.

A few meters away, in the office of the Wild Life department, a certain light haired vet chuckled in delight.

* * *

(A/N: Ryoto is a planner and he plans a plan for the planned trip.. poor Tessho..)


	3. Go Hard or Go Home

(A/N: the ending seemed like something RYoto would do so I just couldn't help it..)

(disclaimer: not minee)

(warning: bxb, I'm.. pretty sure it's still in the realms of T)

(Tessho's POV)

* * *

A few days later, the Nagatanien kids were running around at the beach with adults looking after them. Nurse Seno was playing volleyball with Natsu and other girls, Tessho was just done handing over sand buckets and shovels to the little ones. He and Inu then helped a child build her sandcastle when a shadow loomed over him. Tessho looked up and he saw the face of a grinning Ryoto. Normally, he'd be terrified to death. But then.. his insides fluttered and he felt tingly all over, and he still couldn't understand why. His face felt warm too, fever?

The blond vet watched as the tall doctor crouched down and helped the small girl, Kirin, complete her castle. Tessho thought about helping them too but what he saw stopped him. He watched Ryoto as he praised the little Kirin, they look so.. what was the word? _Adorable._ His chest suddenly felt heavy, making it harder to breathe. something in him fluttered.

 _Just what_ _is this?_ Tessho must have blanked out for too long because the next thing he heard was both of them whining his name.

"Tesshouu.. we're going to buy an ice cream, do you want some too?" Kirin asked. The younger vet broke out of his haze and badly covered it up with an over exaggerated yes. _Did Ryoto just smirk?_ It must have been his imagination acting up. They stoop up and Ryoto lead the way while Tesshou took Kirin's tiny hand, the trio walked to the nearest ice cream stand.

* * *

"Aww.. look at you both, are you her brother?" a pretty blonde lady about the age of miss Seno cooed at them. Tesshou laughed and realised that Kirin was looking at him with huge doe eyes. One look at her and he faced the lady again, confirming that yes he was her brother. And added that she's the adorablest little girl ever, which made Kirin blushed with joy. The lady smiled and introduced herself as Naomi. _She seemed sweet_ , he thought. They chatted for a bit while waiting for Ryoto to return with their ice cream.

They laughed a lot and Naomi's face reddened every now and then, _maybe she stood under the sun for too long?_ He was about to tell her that she might want to rest under a shade for awhile, but then Ryoto came back. The older man was carrying their orders; only Tesshou's ice cream was about two feet tall. There was something wrong though, Ryoto didn't look pleased. Never a good sign. _Did a crab bite him or-?_ Tessho watched as the other vet crouched down and handed Kirin her ice cream with a beaming smile made of sunshine and rainbows, he even gave her a pet in the head with his free hand before standing up, dark vibes returning. Tessho feared for his own life, cold sweat forming, after all he had seen what Ryoto was capable of. The approaching devil then went in the middle of him and Naomi, like a dog guarding his territory.

"Here's yours, _dear_ ," with a smile, he handed Tessho his ice cream.

 _WHAT?_

* * *

Ryoto took one look at the gobsmacked Tessho and very innocently went, "Oh? Did you not order chocolate? Must have misheard you hon, sorry. We can share mine instead if you want." He then faced Naomi with his most charming smile. "Hello there miss, my name is Tsukasa. I'm this idiot's boyfriend. Was he annoying you?"

Tessho was still in shock. He only watched as Naomi stuttered and told them she had somewhere to go. After she was gone Ryoto was licking his ice cream with content, the chocolate one (Tesshou did order chocolate) was held in front of Tesshou's face. He could hear Kirin trying (and failing, he has absolute pitch after all) to hide her giggle. Inu was patting his leg as if to say _man, I pity you_.

It took awhile to regain the ability of speech but when he did, Tessho spat it all out. " _DEAR?_ LOOK, YOU JUST SCARED THAT NICE LADY AWAY. SINCE WHEN WAS I YOUR _DEAR?_ " he shouted, blushing deeply. Ryoto ignored him. "AND YOU KNEW THAT I ORDERED CHOCOLATE. SERIOUSLY THOUGH, _BOYFRIEND?_ " The older man pouted and pointed out that Naomi was a stranger, she might had been a serial killer on the run for all he knew, so he had to get her away as fast as he could.

 _That is such a terrible excuse,_ Tessho thought as he took his ice cream. It was Ryoto so he guessed (correctly) that debating with him would be futile. As he ate, he couldn't help but thought that "dear" sounded nice coming from Ryoto, especially when it was directed at him. He glanced at the older man who was making little Kirin laugh. _Sweet and caring._ He then eyed Ryoto's toned torso and thought, _How could someone so lazy be so hot-_

"Tessho, your ice cream is melting," the older man interrupted his thought.

"Eh? Oh right yeah-," the chocolate was already dripping off his hand. He must have blanked out for too long, he thought as he tried moved the cone to his other hand and licked the mess. "Let me help you with that," he heard before his creamy hand was held by someone. To his surprise, a warm tongue licked the back of his hand. It took him approximately five seconds before he realized it was _Ryoto's_ tongue. Tessho froze; heart beating fast and his face crimson red. He wasn't done recovering from his shock when the taller man started to lightly suck his palm. _Oh lord almighty-_ he gasped faintly. Ryoto was looking at him with half lidded eyes through the whole thing, smirking. _This man is a true devil._ Something in Tessho stirred. _And I like it._

* * *

(A/N: the next one's gonna be less.. sexual and very very much more fluffy)


	4. Completely

(A/N: It's the chap where Ryoto realized it people. The big four letter L word. Tell me what you think?)

(disclaimer: not minee)

(warning: bxb, sap overload, but good sap hopefully)

(Ryoto's POV)

* * *

"Hmph," Ryoto smirked at himself. It had been a week since the beach incident; Tessho had tried his best (and failed) at acting like nothing happened. It took no absolute insight to notice the changes in the younger vet whenever Ryoto was around. The blond got less talkative, stared at the ground a lot, and placed an arm length distance between them both (whenever he tried to get closer to Tessho, the guy would go scarlet and avoid him by walking to the opposite direction, resulting in an extremely awkward chase). To normal people, it would seem like the genius' plan drove Tessho away. But Ryoto knew better, it confirmed that Tessho was interested.

Of course, all of this only happened on Tessho's free time. When a life was at stake, the younger vet would throw away anything that holds him back from saving the patient. He wouldn't let his feelings overcome his job. Ryoto preferred it that way, the blond's passion was after all what made him so interesting.

But he couldn't shake off a feeling that bothered him. That time at the beach where Tessho was talking to the girl.. Sure he had the ice cream thing planned, along with other less-than-appropriate things Kirin should _not_ see so he didn't do it, but Ryoto wasn't planning on scaring that girl away. When he saw how she looked at the young vet though, his heart felt like it was clawed from inside out by cold steel. His justified his actions by telling himself that the girl was decreasing the chances of him winning the bet. Which wasn't true at all, deep inside he knew that he just needed the girl to move far far away from his Tessho.

 _His?_ Since when was Tessho _his?_

He shook his troubling thoughts away and got up from the sofa he'd been lying on. Not sure where to go, he headed out of the office. His legs lead the way; but he was slightly surprised it took him to the room where Tessho's patient was. The patient was a sick ferret that Tessho checked up while helping out at another department. The blond vet didn't sleep for two days looking for the answer to its illness; yesterday he finally found it. The ferret went under a serious surgery and it was miraculously successful. The ferret would be discharged in two weeks time.

Ryoto opened the door and not for the first time, he found Tessho and Inu asleep near the patient's pen. He chuckled and crouched near the resting vet. The young man looked even younger in his sleep; it was like watching a child rest after an exhausting day. Ryoto stared at his sleeping face, it may sound creepy but he couldn't help it. He could watch that relaxed face for an eternity, now that no one's around. Whenever he looked at Tessho like this all he wanted to do was hold him forever and never letting go. To keep the young man all for himself, other people were irrelevant. In that moment, he felt such a deep affection for the hardworking young vet in front of him that his chest hurt.

 _Oh-_

That was when he realized he didn't just want to win the bet, or to just get into the vet's pants. Ryoto wanted all of him. He wanted that smile, that laugh, that compassion, that care and all of what Tessho was to be his. _His Tessho_. It sounded perfect.

Ryoto had never liked to be in a relationship, the commitment seemed too much of a cage. But then he looked at the younger vet and realized that he would throw his whole life away just to be together with Tessho. He inwardly laughed at himself, he sounded ridiculous. But for the first time in his life, he realised how it felt to be properly and completely in love.

* * *

(A/N: that certainly won't change his plans on winning the bet.. OR WILL IT?)


	5. If You Can't Say It, Show It

(A/N: I had so many ideas for this chap, what do you think about this?)

(disclaimer: Wild Life is not mine)

(warning: bxb, overspilling sap)

* * *

(Tesso's POV)

"Hrngh," Tessho groaned and shifted on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He reached out for his cellphone on the bedside table to look at the time.

 _1:35 A.M._

Darnit, he needed sleep! He had been dead tired since Lucy's (the ferret) case and needed to restore energy as fast as he could so they would allow him to get back to work (the director forced him to take the next day's off) and help more patients. Why wouldn't his body get that?

Tessho had been trying to sleep for hours but it was like his brain decided to flip him off. Whenever he closed his eyes, his mind would conjure an image of Ryoto. Ryoto walking, Ryoto treating animals, Ryoto drinking Tessho's drink calling it an indirect kiss, Ryoto teaching him new things to help with a case, Ryoto pining him against the door.. Yep, there it is again. Tessho squeezed his pillow as if to stop the warmth from blooming in his chest.

He'd been stuck with this.. _attraction_ towards the older man. Sure, at first he was so _so_ confused. Seriously, the movies made it look so fun and dreamy, when in reality it seemed more like a mental illness. The fact that he just found out he was gay wasn't the thing bothering him; it was the fact that he was interested with _Tsukasa Ryoto_ of all people. The Tsukasa Genius Freakazoid Perverted Immortal Ryoto. No, he wasn't upset about the perverted part either. He was upset because Ryoto, despite all his flirtations, would never reciprocate Tessho's feelings. And even if he did, how could Tessho be worth the Genius' time? Ugh.

Frustrated with himself, he cursed silently and decided to end it once and for all. He got up from his bed, changed his clothes and wrote a note explaining his disappearance should anyone look for him. And for once, he left the sleeping Inu behind. He would really like the company but he wouldn't be able to stand a witness, just because things could go really _really_ bad.

* * *

Tessho got off his bike and determinedly stared at the double doors in front of him. In front of him was one of Ryoto's houses, or mansions really. Tessho had been here a couple of times, he gaped like a fish during his first visit though. The house was colossal, damn them rich people.

He had thought it through (sort of) and decided that he'd tell Ryoto about his feelings for the older man (sort of) and ask him out (sort of). The worst thing that could happen would be an extremely awkward week or two, but then he could just pretend like nothing had ever happened, right?

The thought of being rejected (and Ryoto being disgusted with him) terrified Tessho to the very core of his being. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and pressed the bell.

* * *

(Ryoto's POV)

Ryoto couldn't sleep either, but for other reasons. He was.. "researching". That's right. He was watching an "experiment" on "the uses of ropes". Yep. All for science. In his defense, it helped taking his mind off things. Or particularly one thing. One delinquent-looking passionate brilliant thing that he have been seducing into falling for him, he didn't exactly plan for the other way around to happen. Truth be told, he was rather caught off guard when he realized his feelings for the younger man. He already gave up on looking for his "True One" a long time ago, but now that he had found it, the idea of love scared him a bit.

He was deep in thought and porn when he heard his house bell rang. Ryoto, the lazy ass busy man he was, ignored it.

 _Ding-dong._

Must a lost guy looking for a way.

 _Ding-dong._

A stupid lost guy looking for a way.

 _Ahhh- ohhh!_

An irritating stupid lost- oh wait no, that was his cell's ring tone. Who would be calling at such a late hour? He glanced at the screen. And then leapt off his sofa. He turned his porn research material off and ran down to greet the caller. This time, he knew the reason why his stomach did a flip.

* * *

Ryoto stopped a few steps behind the door to hide his excitement and regained back some composure. The fact that he was in love with Tessho didn't make him feel guilty about winning the bet (you know what they say, "to hit two birds with one stone").

The tall vet opened the door and he saw a desperate looking Tessho. The poor guy looked completely distressed alright.

"What's going on, Tessho?" asked Ryoto, letting the worry slip into his tone.

The other guy was shifting from one foot to another, pretty much drowning in sweat for some reason. Tessho looked at the ground and mumbled something inaudible.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"iminlovewithyouandidontknowwhattodoaboutit"

 _Silence._

That.. he couldn't catch a word of that.

"Slow down, I didn't catch that," Ryoto told Tessho. The younger vet just groaned in frustration. Out of nowhere, Tessho gripped the older man's t-shirt and pulled. Ryoto heard a faint "please tell me I didn't read it wrong" before their lips crashed in a forceful, sloppy kiss.

* * *

(Tessho's POV)

Tessho didn't hear fireworks or anything, but the feel of Ryoto's lips was something to remember. But then he could feel the older man's large hands on his chest, pushing them apart. The taller vet was staring at him with unreadable eyes. _Oh._ He didn't like that did he? _Oh no._ Tessho could feel shame exploding in his body, like a bucket of ice cold water was poured over him. He stared at the ground, unable to meet Ryoto's eyes. He now understood the meaning of "I wish the ground would swallow me up" and the utter pain of rejection. He wanted to cry. To run. He shut his eyes closed, not wanting to see the man who just broke him.

"Tessho.. that was too harsh," Ryoto laughed.

 _Great._ Ryoto was making fun of him. Then Tessho felt Ryoto's fingers pushing his face up, making Tessho face the taller man. Ryoto was _smiling._ Not a smirk. Not a frown. Not disgusted or anything. He looked.. happy?

"I guess we can improve that," the tall man said and their lips met again.

* * *

(A/N: in the next chap they're both stark naked. just saying.)


	6. The Morning After

(A/N: ah, this is the end of the story. it's been fun writing it, I hope it's fun for the readers too :D)

(disclaimer: Wild Life isn't mine)

(warning: bxb, me sobbing in a little corner somewhere)

* * *

(Ryoto POV)

Ryoto woke up with no clothes, a thick duvet over him, and someone else's arm across his torso. It wasn't a new feeling, but still was as comforting as ever. The tall man smiled when he saw who he woke up with. Not a stranger, not another horny student, but the man he fell for. His Tessho softly snoring beside him..

Still, Ryoto took his phone from the bedside drawer. He turned the front camera on, pushed the duvet further down a little to expose a bit of Tessho's bare chest, and took a picture of both of them. A sleeping unknowing Tessho and a smiling Ryoto with a V-hand pose. The older vet emailed this picture to the man he had a bet with; he added a little "thanks." at the end. And then entered a ":)" smiley because he was in a particularly good mood from last night. On further thought, Tessho wouldn't want things to go public would he? Ryoto made sure the man wouldn't tell a soul by adding a very vivid threat that would give any sane man chills. When it was all set and sent, he placed the cell back in the drawer. Then he poked his sleeping partner awake.

* * *

(Tessho's POV)

Tessho grunted, tossed around for a bit and asked whoever it was to let him sleep a little longer.

" Breakfast?" said a man's voice. _Man?_ That's weird. Usually he gets waken up by energetic Nagatanien boys. And they usually sound like penguins with a sore throat. Who's the new voice?

 _Oh-_

Tessho took a little peek and saw a smiling Ryoto an inch away from his face. He screamed.

* * *

"Holy- don't surprise me like that, Ryoto!" the younger man scolded Ryoto who laughed his naked ass off. _So last night was real after all_. Tessho couldn't help but to smile at that thought. Man wasn't he grateful for leaving Inu at the orphanage; the poor dog would have been traumatized for life.

How about him you ask? He felt good. Really good, in fact. Last night.. Ryoto was a good teacher and Tessho was a quick learner, that's all he would spill.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Ryoto peeled himself off the bed, but Tessho took hold of the older man's wrist.

"Stay," was all the young man said, tugging the hand lightly.

"Alright," smiled Ryoto. Tessho watched as the taller man slipped back under the covers, next to Tessho. The blond no-longer-a-virgin propped himself up on one elbow. He chewed his lips uncertainly.

"So..," the young vet started, "are we a thing now?"

"What else would we be?"

Ryoto noticed that Tessho's eyes lit up at that. He looked.. _hopeful._ But then the light died out as fast as it shone.

"I'm old enough to know about one night stands, Ryoto. If you are just taking pity on me, don't. Say the word and this never happened," said a very uncomfortable looking Tessho. He looked at everywhere but the man next to him. Ryoto stared at him in silence, and then he took both Tessho's hands and held them within his warm ones.

"I love you," he stated.

"...what?" Tessho wasn't sure he heard it right. _Did he just say he loved me?_ Ryoto's stare was piercing. He was completely serious.

"I love you and if you would allow me, I would like to give ' _us'_ a try. Please?"

His words were dripping with sincerity, not a trace of joke in it.

In Ryoto's vast empty room, nothing moved, no one breathed. Time stood still.

"Of course."

And then they kissed. A soft chaste kiss to seal the deal. Only both of them mattered in the whole wide world.

* * *

 _He's officially mine now,_ Ryoto thought.

 _I didn't read it wrong after all,_ Tessho thought.

 _This feels right,_ they both thought.

* * *

 _THE END_

(A/N: final thoughts?)


End file.
